Safe and Secure
by smallvillegirl92
Summary: Claire is having a bad day, so Peter comforts her. Standalone. A little Paireish, but nothing romantic. Even though I still do believe in Paire! Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Heroes or anything related to it!**

* * *

**Hey! Just a very short and sweet Paire-ish oneshot that I wrote. It's my first time writing a Heroes fic, so go easy on me please! **

**Enjoy!**

**Safe and Secure**

_By: Smallvillegirl92_

The large mansion made Claire Bennet feel like an ant as she made her way through the long, dark halls. Though she got some pleasure out of yelling her name and hearing it echo, she didn't enjoy being in her biological father's extravagant home. If it weren't for Peter she would feel completely unwanted. _Peter, _she thought. His name always brought a smile to her face, no matter what the situation. He was just so special to her.

Claire stopped in front of one of the large wooden doors and wrapped her fingers around the cold, silver doorknob. She started to turn it and, when she found that it wasn't locked, she slowly pushed it open. As she entered the room, she was blanketed in darkness. She stumbled around until she found a lamp.

Once it was on, she smiled at her surroundings. There were a couple of blue leather couches that looked more than comfy, a small glass coffee table, two arm chairs, and a plasma TV. The room was ordinary, but for some reason it gave Claire a comforting feeling. She collapsed onto the sofa and pulled one of the velvety pillows to her stomach.

Minutes passed by, but she didn't move. Her thoughts raced through the past couple of weeks. How all of the horrifying and upsetting events had led her away from her family and away from everything that she had ever known.

She felt a hot tear escape her chocolate brown eyes and roll down her cheek. She made no effort to push it away. In fact she allowed many more to follow. Before she knew it, all of the anxiety, and sadness, and fear that she had been harvesting since the events of homecoming, were beginning to drain from her, causing Claire to sob into the pillow that was enfolded in her arms.

She missed her dad, her mom, her brother, and her friends. Why did she have to have this awful life thrust upon her? Her of all people.

A voice from the doorway broke her out of her thoughts.

"Claire?"

Her head spun around to find Peter standing there, concern showing on his handsome face.

"H-how'd you find me?" she asked, finally brushing the tears from her face.

"This used to be one of my favorite places in the house, probably because it's the only room that doesn't make you feel intimidated by its size."

Claire merely nodded, feeling embarrassed at the state that he had caught her in.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Peter inquired, approaching the couch.

"Yes…No...I guess I'm just feeling a little homesick."

Peter nodded, taking a seat next to her. "And Mom and Nathan aren't much help, are they?"

Claire laughed dryly. "Not really." She paused. "I feel almost unwelcome."

Peter smirked. "That's the Petrelli family."

"Not the whole Petrelli family though," Claire replied quietly, giving him a side glance.

One corner of Peter's mouth lifted slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, Nathan's dog always greets me at the door, tail wagging."

"What? Nathan doesn't have a dog."

This brought an amused giggle from Claire. "I know." Her face grew serious again. "Honestly, Peter, I really appreciate your being here for me."

"You deserve it, Claire," he replied sincerely. He met her gaze and couldn't help but notice how her eyes were full of pain and confusion. The poor girl was barely seventeen and she had already been dragged away from her family and her home and taken to a completely unfamiliar place. Peter was going to make sure that she would feel safe and secure with him, because that's what Claire so desperately needed. Safety and security.

Peter reached over and brushed away another escaped tear from Claire's face. "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

He pulled her small figure into his arms and whispered, "Everything is going to turn out fine, just wait and see."

Claire nodded against his chest. "Thank you, Peter." She smiled slightly, cherishing the feeling of his strong arms around her.

As they sat there in silence, Claire couldn't remember a time when she had felt as safe as right then, wrapped in the arms of Peter Petrelli.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? I hope that everyone liked it! Please REVIEW!**

**Smallvillegirl92**


End file.
